grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Elesis
Description "Kanavan's Ruby Knight." Main Info *'Name': Elesis Sieghart *'Age': 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Sword training *'Likes': Intense battles, baths1. Elesis Sieghart. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': Easy battles *'Weakness': Dresses, ghosts The first daughter of the Sieghart family, Elesis was born in a period of chaos and is the first female heiress of the family. She is a Kanavan Knight and daughter of a Kanavan Tracker who never returned after he was dispatched to find Kaze'aze. She is an exceptional swordsman who has been trained by her father since childhood. While she was on a journey to find her father, she heard the news about Kaze'aze in the Serdin Kingdom. Hiding her true identity, Elesis joins the Grand Chase in hopes of finding her father. Personality Being the first female successor of the Sieghart family, she strives to be strong and has the tendency to act like a man. Despite not being the type to hold grudges, Sieghart's foolish antics have made things difficult on her search to find her missing father. At times when she is filled with worry or cannot think straight, she turns to train her sword to ease her mind. Special Ability Berserk Status Berserk.png|Elesis activating Berserk. Status Defence P.png|Elesis using Magic Defense. When Elesis gets hit by an arrow or kunai, a small meter will be shown to the right of her. The gauge empties quickly in a short amount of time. When the gauge is filled to the top after being hit by enough arrows or kunai, the word BERSERK will be shown in the middle of the screen and those around her will be sent upward and back down, suffering a small bit of damage in the process. Only Elesis, Sieghart after equipping Berserker, and Dio after equipping Weapon Passive 3 have this ability though only Elesis has the word BERSERK occurring. Arme can gain a different version of Berserk through Mental Recovery that only increases her mana regeneration. Arrow Defense Arrow Defense, by its obvious name, defends from arrows. Tap the Dash button ( or ) as an arrow is near. It is also possible to deflect arrows back to the user as well though at a small chance. When successfully blocked, it will show as "Defense" and negate the damage of the arrow by 80%. Arrow Defense only blocks standard-leveled arrows. If any enhanced arrow is approaching, it is impossible to defend or block it and must be dodged. All characters except for Lire and Arme has Arrow Defense. However, Lire can gain the ability to shoot down enemy arrows and Arme can gain the ability to deflect arrows. Some monsters are also capable of using Arrow Defense. Magic Defense Basically the same thing as Arrow Defense but protects against magical components instead. Many certain abilities such as reflectors, defensive swings or defensive shields are known to block only several magical attacks, mostly Firebolt spells. The ability to acquire Magic Defense is usually gained through the use of a Skill Tree. Only Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, Ronan and Sieghart can gain Magic Defense. Elesis is also the only character that can actually block the Magician's Magic Circle in the same manner as Arrow Defense. Unlocking As one of the starter characters, Elesis does not need to be unlocked. Trivia *After the departure of the Knight Master, Elesis seems to take on leadership roles of the Grand Chase. This is evidenced when Guild Master Bestair addresses her as "Captain" in Berkas' Lair. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Elesis is officially recognized as the Grand Chase's Leader. *In ELSWORD, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, there is a young boy named Elsword who has the same storyline as Elesis. Elsword is a young swordsman who was raised and trained by his older sister, Elsa, the leader of the Red Knights. One day, she left him to lead a mission but never returned. This caused Elsword to head out on a journey in an attempt to look for her. The main website describes Elsword as "an ambitious but hot-headed young swordsman", which is much like Elesis' personality. **Elsa was originally named Elesis. Elesis Sieghart being the leader of the Ruby Knights is also very similar to Elsa's leadership for the Red Knights. **A Grand Chase concept art of Elesis and Elsword was published in the Naver blog. However, due to copyright reasons resulting from the fact that Grand Chase and ELSWORD are hosted by different companies at that time, this relationship was likely scrapped. ***In the end, Elsa would be renamed back to Elesis and implemented into ELSWORD, carrying over the Grand Chase character's personality, red color theme, appearance, and poses, only with their backgrounds slightly differing. Likewise, the Naver blog had introduced Elsword Sieghart as Elesis' brother in Grand Chase. ****Elesis' Korean voice actress also voiced her ELSWORD counterpart. ***Interestingly, a chapter in the ELSWORD manhwa shows their Elesis crossing a Dimensional Portal to join forces with Lire, Arme, Lass, and Ronan in order to defeat a giant cosmic monster that threatens to destroy the universe. *Ernasis, one of Aernas' Creators long ago, bears a striking resemblance to Elesis in both name and appearance. Whether or not if this is a coincidence is unknown. *Elesis appears to have no control over her emotions, always raging and has no sense of strategy other than constant offensive. *Elesis and Arme tend to argue a lot during their adventures from Trial Tower to Gorgos' Dungeon and from Partusay's Sea to Kamiki's Castle while Lire always has to break up the two's usually-pointless battles. *Elesis' family, along with Rufus' family, are the only ones with the most number of members revealed. Coincidentally, both families have exactly two members within the Chase itself and both families have fathers who were missing. Others *Elesis was originally designed to be a resident of Serdin. *Before her Season 3 revamp, Elesis' Knight and Spearman jobs taunted by slapping her butt at her foes in mockery. After the revamp, she simply twirls and points her weapon at them. Despite this, the Korean version of the revamp still shows Elesis slapping her butt in a reanimated pose. *Before Grand Chase Chaos, Elesis' armor-less equipment was initially one-piece clothing. As of now, it is two-piece clothing. *Ironically, Elesis' stat distribution gives her high defense and low attack power, yet Elesis is shown to be extremely aggressive and therefore, it should be the opposite instead. However, this can be explained by her status as a Knight which specializes in defense and for the latter her lack of a father figure. *Elesis has been shown to be the most violent member of the Grand Chase. This is supported by the following: **Elesis rarely shows compassion towards others and her allies. **Some of Elesis' skills contain violent-related words such as Cruel Cleave, Chaotic Judgment, Chaos Savior, and Annihilate. **Within the Trial Tower, Outer Wall of Serdin, Kerrie Beach, Orc Temple, Partusay's Sea, and Kamiki's Castle, she acts extremely aggressive towards her comrades. **In the Temple of Destruction, while Arme was curiously questioning an Ancient Giant, Elesis became very impatient and yells how Arme is yammering without hearing what the Giant has to say. **In the Deserted Town, when interrogating Khufu about who stole the Kungji Village's Crown of Sands fragment, Elesis repeatedly punches him until he confesses. **In Under Hammer, Elesis aggressively responds to the Thunder Hammer Guards by demanding them to drop their weapons and surrender instead of the Grand Chase. *Elesis is the only character who uses both hands to wield her weapons in all her jobs. *As shown by her attitude, dialogue and being a descendant of Sieghart, Elesis is able to use a similar Rage function like him. However, unlike Sieghart, Elesis's Rage mode is more defensive in nature than offensive. **Ironically, Elesis has a stronger Berserk than her grandfather despite that Sieghart lived for hundreds of years. *Many of Elesis's attacks have the word "slash" in them such as Mega Slash, Compact Slash, Firebolt Slash, Cross Slash, Vertical Slash, Meteor Slash, and Windmill Slash or at least a word pronounced similarly like Round Crash and Winding Flash. *In a Question and Answer blog for Elesis, Lire, and Arme, it is stated that Elesis: **...was named after the goddess Ernasis. **...likes the color red. **...likes eating red meat. **...likes rose baths. **...has never gone to an academy or school and grows up training for the Ruby Knights. *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are actually modified versions of real-world names such as Alexis or Elise and Lir. Gallery Knight3.png|Elesis' dialogue portrait (new). Elestance.png|'Knights portrait (new). Spearman2.png|Unfinished '''Spearmans portrait (new). Sword Master1.png|'Sword Master's portrait. Savior2-1.png|'''Savior's portrait (new). Knight2.png|'Knights skill image. Spearman4.png|'Spearman's skill image. Sword Master3.png|'''Sword Master's skill image. Savior5.png|'Saviors skill image. Elesis mark.png|+17 effect of Elesis. Elesis3.png|'Knight's chibi portrait. Skills3.png|'''Ruby Knight's portrait (new). Skills1.jpg|'Ruby Knights concept art (new). NewElesis.png|Promotional artwork of '''Knight' in Grand Chase World Championship. Elesis21.jpg|Promotional artwork of Savior in the Twelve Disciples update. Elesis24.png|Promotional artwork of Elesis in Grand Chase OST. Elesis Awakening.gif|Elesis in Disciplinary Committee Awakening set. Miscellaneous Ele.jpg Ele1.jpg Spearman3.png Sword Master2.png Elesis9.png Savior6.png|Promotional artwork of Sword Master in Saint's Black GP set. Savior Saint.png|Promotional artwork of Savior in Saint's Black GP set. EleBaldr.jpg|Promotional artwork of Savior in Baldr Cash set. Elesis22.jpg|Promotional artwork of Elesis in Phantom Phoenix's Dungeon set. Elesis23.jpg|Promotional artwork of Elesis in Pirate Coordi set. Elesis17.jpg|Promotional artwork of Elesis in Housekeeping Coordi set. Elesis16.jpg Skills2.png Elesis19.png Elesis13.png Sorry.jpg Elesis10.png Elesis18.jpg Elesis25.jpg Elesis12.jpg Elesis20.jpg Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Elesis Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans